Jared Emerson-Johnson
Jared Nathaniel Emerson-Johnson (born October 13, 1981) is an American video game music composer, sound designer, voice director and voice actor. Emerson-Johnson is the Music Supervisor and lead composer at Bay Area Sound, an audio production company specializing in sound design, music and voiceover for video games. Career Jared began his career as an assistant to composer Clint Bajakian on the score for LucasArts' Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb. Emerson-Johnson has also worked as a sound designer for projects, including James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King and Psychonauts. More recently, Emerson-Johnson was the composer behind the video games produced by Telltale Games, such as Bone, Sam & Max, Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People, Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures, Poker Night at the Inventory, Back to the Future: The Game, Jurassic Park: The Game, The Walking Dead (video game), The Wolf Among Us and Game of Thrones (2014 video game). In all three seasons of Sam & Max he plays the C.O.P.S., a group of obsolete computers, and in Telltale Games' Tales of Monkey Island series, he plays the Marquis DeSinge as well as the Thief. In 2004, Emerson-Johnson received the Game Audio Network Guild's "Rookie of the Year" award. Jared's score, voice direction, and sound design for Telltale Games' Bone: The Great Cow Race were finalists for the 2007 Independent Games Festival. His score for Telltale Games' Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space was also a finalist for Best Original Score in the 2008 IGN PC Awards. He shares an AdventureGamers.com 2009 Aggie award for best voice acting for his work on Tales of Monkey Island. His 2013 B.A.F.T.A. nominated score to The Walking Dead has eclipsed much of his earlier work and has shown him to be a composer of tremendous versatility. Discography Video game soundtracks *''The Bard's Tale'' (2004) *''Bone: Out from Boneville'' (2005) *''America's Army: Rise of a Soldier'' (2005) *''Bone: The Great Cow Race'' (2006) *''Sam & Max Save the World'' (2006–2007) *''Alien Syndrome'' (2007) *''Sam & Max Beyond Time and Space'' (2007–2008) *''Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People'' (2008) *''Wallace & Gromit's Grand Adventures'' (2009) *''Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse'' (2010) *''Nelson Tethers: Puzzle Agent'' (2010) *''Poker Night at the Inventory'' (2010) *''Back to the Future: The Game'' (2010-2011) *''Puzzle Agent 2'' (2011) *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' (2011) *''Double Fine Happy Action Theater'' (2012) *''The Walking Dead (video game)'' (2012) *''Poker Night 2'' (2013) *''The Wolf Among Us'' (2013) *''The Walking Dead: Season Two'' (2013) *''Tales from the Borderlands'' (2014) *''Game of Thrones (video game)'' (2014) *''The Walking Dead: Michonne'' (2016) *''Batman: The Telltale Series'' (2016) *''The Walking Dead: A New Frontier'' (2017) *''Batman: The Enemy Within'' (2017) *''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series'' (2017) Other works *''Mr. Lux At Your Service'' (2008) *''YouTube Presents: The Birds and the Biz'' (2008) Notes BAFTA Games Awards Golden Joystick Awards Game Audio Network Guild Awards Game Music Online Annual Game Music Awards Independent Games Festival Golden Joystick Awards Adventure Gamers Aggie Awards External links * Official Site * Jared Emerson-Johnson at Bay Area Sound, Inc *Jared Emerson-Johnson on IMDb * Jared Emerson-Johnson at MobyGames * Jared Emerson-Johnson at Giant Bomb Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Sound designers Category:Voice directors Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Video game composers Category:Male actors from San Francisco Category:American male voice actors